


Ceramic Magic [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Yuletide, Yuletide 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Ceramic Magic" by seimaisin.“There’s a … there’s a thing in my bathroom. It has wings. It looked … kinda like a woman?”Urban fantasy AU. There's a portal to another world in Percy's bathroom. Vex can help.





	Ceramic Magic [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seimaisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ceramic Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946898) by [seimaisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin). 

Length: 14:42  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ceramic%20magic.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ceramic%20magic%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A belated fill for the "alternate universe" prompt for Perc'ahlia Month. Also used to fill my "read a friend's fic" square for podfic_bingo. Thanks to seimaisin for letting me podfic their stories!


End file.
